Nations, Mutant Bird Freaks, and Itex, oh my!
by manga enthusiast
Summary: What happens when Iggy bombs a World Meeting? How will the nations react to the Flock? How will the Flock react to the nations! Country names used except for Arthur! and this story takes place before Max, for Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, as you can obviously tell, this is a crossover between Hetalia Axis Powers and Maximum Ride. There will be no specific point of view throughout my story, just warning you. Now, I will stop my useless bickering and present to you the long awaited story. Enjoy!**

**PS I do not own Maximum Ride or Hetalia Axis Powers, nor do I own any money, so please don't sue me.**

**PPS I have nothing more to say in this Authors note, so would you please just start reading? **

Chapter One: Fire Crackers

Fzzz! Pop, Crackle BANG!

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

A sudden fit of mad cackling erupted from the hallway, interrupting a meeting that was underway in one of the many rooms that branched off from that particular hallway.

Inside the large room, all of the people that were sitting at the large oval-shaped table looked at each other, an unspoken question in everyone's eyes.

Suddenly a short blond man with green eyes and the world's largest eyebrows sighed in defeat, getting to his feet.

He made his way over to the conference room's door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway.

"Hong Kong, could you please stop setting off fire crackers in the middle of a World Conference?"

The man to whom he was speaking looked up, pouting slightly, stuffed his hands into his kimono's pockets, and mumbled something that sounded a bit like an apology.

Now, Arthur Kirkland had not endured 100 years of representing the United Kingdom just to be fooled by one of his former colonies, so he held out his hand and asked with narrowed eyes, "The rest of them, please?"

Hong Kong bowed his head; his strategy defeated, and pulled his hands out of his pockets: hands that were full of miniature fire crackers.

He reluctantly handed them over to Arthur, his expression: heartbroken.

Arthur put the fire crackers in a large pile inside the conference room, next to the door hinges, and went back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

As the door thumped into place, a crazy grin spread over Hong Kong's face; Arthur may have taken away his fire crackers, but he had forgotten his matches!

He chuckled quietly to himself as he pulled multiple boxes of matches from his sleeves: the excitement wasn't over just jet!

*Five minutes later*

"Thank you, China. Germany will now recognize The United Kingdom as current speaker,"

**BOOM!**

The loud explosion was so powerful that it shook the entire building, knocking over a couple of paintings and coffee cups in various rooms.

"What the bloody hell did that boy do this time?" Arthur shouted at no one in particular, irritated at both Hong Kong and himself: Hong Kong, because he had lied directly to his face, and himself, because he hadn't made sure that Hong Kong hadn't lied to him about handing over all of his fire crackers.

He got up angrily and made his way around several stunned nations, coming to a halt in front of the door. He flung the door open yelling, "Hong Kong, get your behind over here this instant! Do you understand just how much trouble you are in? This is the last time," he was cut off mid-rant, his mouth falling open, his eyes widening.

The hallway looked as if someone had taken a flaming wreaking ball to it; half of it was missing and the remaining bits were covered in scorch marks.

Hong Kong was lying face down on the floor, dangerously close to a large portion of tile that had given away, amazingly not covered in burns.

Arthur rushed over to his fallen comrade, pulling him to the safety of the doorway.

"Are you all right? What happened? Do you know how much thus will cost?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Eh heh heh heh…. Oops?" a tall young man with strawberry blond hair said as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the now demolished hallway, scratching the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two! Thank you, all of you! I now have more reviews for a single chapter than any other chapter of mine had ever received! WOO! Also, I'm sorry that I mixed up the ethnic back round for Hong Kong; I will attend to that later, but mark my words, it will be attended to! Muhahahaha! *ahem* **

**Happy Remembrance Day! Happy Veterans Day!**

**Okay, I had a little bit of a writers block on this chapter, so if the writing styles seem a bit different, then I blame it on the oldest curse around: the dreaded… WRITERS BLOOCK! Now then, enough of my babbling, and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: (I forget if I put one of these in chapter one… oh well. This shall count for both, I guess.) I {sadly} do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, or Maximum Ride. **

**Now for what you actually want to read; the ACTUAL STORY!**

**Flock POV, just to let you know.**

Chapter two: The Punishment

"Oh man, dude! That was HUGE! That totally made a fifteen on the boom-scale! Whoo! It was like, Fuyu-shk-KABOOM! BAM!" Gazzy jumped onto the carpet, next to Iggy, his face glowing with joy.

"Ummm, that's great Gazzy, but I think that we hit something other than just plain old unoccupied air with this one." Iggy turned to face where he thought the unlucky people were standing. "Uh, hello; did anyone get hurt? If anyone did, then I blame it on the fact that I can't see, and that my only spotter is an eight year old kid that's no good at calculating blast radiuses!"

"Speak for your self, man! Wow! Look at the size of those eyebrows; they're like ginormous caterpillars that are attached to his head! Oy, caterpillar dude, is he okay? He doesn't look too good."

"Aww, dang it, Gazzy! Max is really gonna kill us now!"

"Correction; Max is going to kill _you_; after all, you're the one who made the bomb and set it off; I just helped!"

"Yeah, but that still makes you guilty by association!"

"Nhg… I hate politicks…" Gazzy said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Ugggh…." The dude that 'didn't look too good' moaned; he didn't sound too good, either.

Iggy hurried over to the man that sounded wounded (without tripping, stumbling, or falling, 'cause he's just cool like that) and started giving him a pat down, checking for broken bones. He found that though the unlucky person would feel quite sore for some time, he had no broken bones or dislocated joints. After he finished evaluating his preliminary findings, he shared his final statement; Mr. Unlucky had the clean bill of health, save a few minor bumps and bruises. All three aware men sighed in relief, though each had their own reasons.

"All right, I'd better get him back to his friends; they're probably very worried by now…" The person that seemed to care about Mr. Unlucky said distractedly to himself. He picked up Mr. Unlucky and glanced at Iggy, whom had stood up and Gazzy, who was making his way over to Iggy, his green eyes narrowing. "You two had better follow me."

Gazzy opened his mouth as if to say something, but Iggy slapped his hand over Gazzy's mouth as soon as he heard the large breath that would have winded a very long and meaningless argument and said, "Yessir!"

He muttered a short explanation to Gazzy: "Dude, shut up! We just blew up their building and injured one of their people!"

Gazzy mumbled back through Iggy's hand, "But,"

"No buts!" Iggy cut Gazzy off yet again. "Think about it; it's either _their_ punishment or _**Max**_."

Gazzy froze at Iggy's undeniable logic, and his voice actually sounded scared as he nodded his head and said, "Point taken," and then a bit louder, "On your six, dude with crazy eyebrows!"

He looked at Iggy and took his hand and proceeded to lead him towards the now very angry 'Eyebrow dude' was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Man, I know I already said this, but DANG! You should see those things! They're like caterpillars on steroids, attached to his face! They're like,"

"Ahem!" the now extremely annoyed person (with HUGE eyebrows) said.

Next to him, Mr. Unlucky sat up and blinked a couple of times, looking a little uncomfortable about the current subject that was being discussed.

"Sorry;" Gazzy said sheepishly.

"Your punishment will be decided by all of the representatives that were present at the meeting combined, but both of you will have to do something extra, because you injured Hong Kong; he will decide what that extra punish meant will be later though, because he should rest before deciding anything," Mr. Bushy eyebrows said, though the last part of his statement seemed to aimed towards the person he called 'Hong Kong', although Iggy and Gazzy both thought and agreed that he probably meant to say 'the representative of Hong Kong'. They both pulled faces, but said 'yessir' none the less; both of them thinking, 'Hey, Max would've bashed our heads in, and burned our bodies, just to make sure that we got the message.'

"All right, let's go; I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." Mr. Bushy eyebrows said, sighing slightly as he entered the room.

Gazzy whistled, obviously impressed. Iggy could hear a zoo of sound coming from the room they were about to enter. He turned to Gazzy, wondering what he was missing.

"What? What's going on? C'mon man, details, gimme the details!" he said, frustrated yet again at his handicap.

After a few seconds of searching for the right word, Gazzy said in total awe, "Madness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Webber: Well… Webber will now give you the next chapter! *smiles nervously***

**Prussia: Hey, why didn't you update this earlier? You're so un-awesome!**

**Webber: Ummm… Uh, well… Oh look, here comes the actual story! Bye! *turns around and runs off as fast as she can***

**Prussia: *stairs after Webber, looking confused* Why was she talking in 3****rd**** person? What a weirdo.**

**Disclaimer: (I) still do not own Hetalia Axis powers or Maximum Ride.**

**Warning: Bad Grammar and spelling (even though I am trying to fix my mistakes, I am human and make errors; apparently, lots of errors. Sorry!)**

**(FYI, the government does ****not**** know about the flock yet, but even if they did, I'm pretty sure that that wouldn't change anything. Also, Arthur didn't tell Iggy and Gazzy that they were countries, he told them that they were the representatives of said countries.)**

Chapter three: Chaos at the Conference

(Arthur's POV)

Arthur braced himself as he opened the conference room's door, hoping that Germany had gotten everything under control; he didn't want yet another headache interfering with his already worn thin patience.

Sadly, it looked as if the heavens wouldn't allow the tired and over worked nation any such piece of mind, for as soon as he stepped into the room, he could see the full effect the explosion had had on the other nations: Prussia was getting beat over the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Hungry (Why was he here anyways; he's not even a country!), America was hiding under his chair, China was looking around franticly; trying to make sure that all of his 'children' were okay, Russia was just sitting on his chair, smiling… wait, scratch that; Russia was just sitting on someone that looked vaguely familiar, smiling, North Italy was screaming for Germany, Germany was trying to comfort North Italy while trying to bring order to the room, Japan was sitting quietly in his chair, deep in thought, Spain was hugging South Italy, South Italy was punching Spain while cussing his head off, France was hitting on anyone that he happened to see (typical, frog!), and every one else was just screaming and running around in circles.

He face palmed and tried to asses the situation he was in by listening to the many different conversations taking place around him, but since he couldn't keep track of all of them, he decided to focus on the one taking place behind him.

"What, what's going on? C'mon man, tell me!"

Arthur flinched at the unruly people's grammar; perhaps while they're serving their sentence of repentance, he could teach the American kids some grammar… Heck, why not teach America as well? It's as they say, "The more, the merrier!"

He turned his attention back to the conversation just in time to hear the smaller child say, "Madness."

'Well, I guess that's one way to sum it up nicely," Arthur thought absentmindedly.

"What kind of madness; Eraser madness, a hungry Flock madness, an angry Max madness? No, wait, I got it; it's Sparta!"

Well, it seemed as if the tall blind one would get along nicely with America.

"Ha! But no, actually…. Y'know that one time Max let us have that weird energy drink… Monster or something?"

The tall strawberry blond suddenly cracked up, and was still snickering when he said, "Oh, you mean that time we didn't go to sleep for, like, a week? Man that was frickin' hilarious! Pfft, hahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, but multiply that by about fifteen; I mean, dang; Max would have a heart attack if we acted this way! Of course, she would most likely kill us, but hey!"

Well, it seems as if the two trouble makers were all ready accustomed to the always hectic state of being that was the result of two or more nations being in the same room. This was good news to Arthur, considering the fact that they would have to put up with it if they were to carry out their sentence of shame (that had yet to be determined)

Just then, Hong Kong walked up to the two children, bringing with him a question that had been bugging Arthur for quite a while, now.

"Where did you get a bomb that powerful?"

"Uh…."

The two boys looked at each other, both looking rather confused at the question.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we made that Big Boy in London... I think," the short one said unsurely.

"Yeah. Hey, remember that time we had to use those two lumps of burnt… _stuff_ (1) to ignite that bush? That was hilarious; I mean, who knew that those things would work like flint?"

Arthur had the sudden urge to bang his head against the nearest wall; how could these uncontrollable pyromaniacs have gotten into his capital? Good Lord, if they were like Russia, who just showed up without any warning or explanation, then he would have to be careful; he didn't want these two untrustworthy kids to know that every one in this room (except for three people) were all nations; who knew what damage they could cause?

Arthur's plan for secrecy was spectacularly blown out of the water by none other than America, who had abandoned his chair and gone over to observe the two unfamiliar people that Arthur had brought into the room.

"Hey England, who are these people, new countries or something? Iggy, tell me tell me tell me tell me!" He yelled, obviously trying to draw Arthur's attention to himself.

"America, you wanker!" Arthur said, trying really hard to _not_ strangle his former colony.

**1 The two lumps of unidentified substances were actually one of Arthur's failed cooking attempts.**

**Webber: All right, I just want to say that I may not be posting on this story for a while because of A) my Mom, B) school, and C) writers block. If anybody out there has an idea that I can work with, please share it with me!**

**Prussia: Wow, you do know that you really are unawesome, right?**

**Webber: All right, that's it! From now on, I, the author of this story, BAN you from any and all Author's notes for at least 7 chapters!**

**Prussia: Wait, what?**

**Webber: Nyet, your statement is invalid, please leave at once!**

**Prussia: How-**

**Webber: GO NOW, THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED! Muhahahahahahaha!**


End file.
